


Agent of F.I.E.R.C.E.

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [15]
Category: Black Widow (Comics)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have assessed the person of Natasha Romanova."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent of F.I.E.R.C.E.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grlgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlgoddess/gifts).



> Prompt: What was Liho up to before claiming Natasha? Is she secretly catSHIELD’s top catspy...?

Sharp-Claw sat up on her haunches to give her report. "I have assessed the person of Natasha Romanova."

"And?" One-Ear, the director of F.I.E.R.C.E, prodded impatiently.

"She's mine."

Sharp-Claw was their top operative and this claim could either mean the human was not dangerous or that she was the most dangerous human to cross their territory.

One-Ear flattened his one ear. "Sharp-Claw, the Feline Intelligence, Espionage, Reconnaissance, and Combat Establishment assigned you to assess her threat level, not adopt her!"

Sharp-Claw merely stared back balefully and unmoved. "She named me Liho."

One-Ear scrubbed his face with one paw. Lost cause.


End file.
